Just a Dream
by Deadly-moon
Summary: Watari slips something in Tsuzuki's drink, and it leads to a confession of sorts between him and Hisoka, but what is Tsuzuki do when he learns that last night may have all been a dream? Yaoi. TsuxSoka


**Just a Dream **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei. It would totally rock if I did though.**

**Pairings: Hisoka and Tsuzuki**

**This is my 3rd fanfic. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Tsuzuki sat down on his couch with a sigh. Today at the office had been especially tiring. Both Tatsumi and Hisoka had ganged up on him to do his paperwork, and Tatsumi had actually stayed there to make sure that he got it done.

Tsuzuki let out another sigh, with all that extra work, he didn't get a chance to eat all that he wanted. But, he was happy. Hisoka has said that he would make it up to the older shinigami by taking him out to his favorite restaurant, but why was Hisoka taking so long?!

There was a knock on the door. Tsuzuki bounced up excited, it had to be Hisoka!

Tsuzuki opened the door, "Soka, you're finally… not you…" Tsuzuki said when he realized that the person in front of him wasn't Hisoka.

"Oh, Watari. What are you doing here?" He said, going back to the couch and Watari came in.

"That's so mean, Tsuzuki, and here I was, planning on giving you something good too!" Watari said, he was about to go on, but saw the disappointed look on his older friend's face.

"Did you have something planned with Hisoka tonight?" Watari guessed.

Tsuzuki gasped. "How did you know?"

"I have my ways," Watari chuckled. He wasn't a scientist for nothing, he observed and reasoned not only his experiments, but also almost everything around him. Especially relationships between his friends, he would always try to help, give them a boost in the right direction.

Tsuzuki got up and went into the kitchen, bringing back two cups of tea.

"Hey, Tsuzuki, while you're waiting for Hisoka, would you try something for me?" Watari asked, taking a sip of tea that Tsuzuki had gotten for him. Even thought Tsuzuki was a horrible cook, the tea he made wasn't all that bad, it was tolerable at best.

"What is it?" Tsuzuki asked, looking at Watari warily, last time the scientist had said that, he had made Tsuzuki drink some vile liquid that made him feel sick and not hungry for the rest of the day. But, lo and behold, Watari whipped out a vial with a nasty looking liquid inside it.

Just looking at the vial made Tsuzuki's stomach churn. "I don't think that I should, I mean, I'm still going out soon with Hisoka." Tsuzuki said, trying to press his body as far as he could into the couch, away from the horrible concoction Watari had.

"Please, Tsuzuki, help me out, just this once?" Watari begged, hands clasped in front of him, looking pleadingly at Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki looked away, he had almost given in right then, but he was adamant in his decision, he was going to go to the restaurant **without** a tummy-ache.

When Tsuzuki looked away, Watari took this opportunity to pour his experiment into the older shinigami's tea, which was still in his hands, but he didn't notice.

"Fine, fine. I won't make you try it. Yet." Watari said with a smile, and Tsuzuki sighed with relief. He turned to look at Watari, who was looking at him with a wide grin.

'Something's up,' Tsuzuki thought to himself, taking a sip of tea.

"Well, I better get going, before Hisoka gets here!" Watari said, getting up to leave.

"Bye then, see you tomorrow," Tsuzuki said, smiling, forgetting his earlier suspicions when Watari had said Hisoka's name.

When Watari left, Tsuzuki went and got the cups, he finished his and put them both in the sink. He put a hand on his stomach when it grumbled and frowned, '_I hope Hisoka gets here soon,_' he thought.

Tsuzuki sat back down on the couch and yawned, he was getting very tired, so he laid down, it would be alright to close his eyes for a little bit, wouldn't it?

There was a knock on the door, and Tsuzuki woke with a start. He remembered dreaming about something, but couldn't remember what it was. He looked at the clock, he had only been asleep for no more than ten minutes, and he was relieved.

Tsuzuki jumped off the couch and bounced over to the door, and took a deep breath, '_Please let it be Hisoka this time,_ _please!_' He thought and opened the door.

"Are you ready to go?" Hisoka asked him, he looked a little tired.

"Of course!" Tsuzuki was excited and bounced out the door, Hisoka following behind him.

"Hey Hisoka," Tsuzuki said nonchalantly, "Why were you so late?"

"I wasn't that late, just a few minutes!" Hisoka defended, "And besides, I fell asleep."

"Oh, alright then!" Tsuzuki said happily. Its not like Hisoka had done it purposely, right? Its not like Hisoka didn't want to be there with him. Right?

That made Tsuzuki think. **Did** Hisoka want to be there with him? How did Hisoka feel about him, is what Tsuzuki really wanted to know, which made him think, how did **he **feel about Hisoka.

Tsuzuki looked out of the corner of his eye at Hisoka who was now walking beside him, and was glad that he was able to create shields to keep the young Empath from knowing what he was thinking right now.

Tsuzuki had looked at Hisoka before, of course, but somehow, tonight, Hisoka seemed different. He still had the same, soft, honey blond hair, the same, beautiful emerald eyes. His body was lithe, his skin pale. All in all, Hisoka was beautiful.

Tsuzuki looked away, blushing. Hisoka had caught him staring. '_What's wrong with me tonight?_' He asked himself.

He glance over at Hisoka again, who was looking away. He looked away, quickly again, he could feel himself starting to harden, and that was something he really did **not** need

They had just made it to the park, and Tsuzuki decided to go through it to get to the restaurant, which was on the other side. They were walking down a path, and all of a sudden, Tsuzuki got very dizzy, and almost fell.

"Tsuzuki, are you alright?" Hisoka asked, concerned, when he noticed Tsuzuki stumble.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I think I need to sit for a minute," Tsuzuki said, and Hisoka maneuvered them over to a park bench.

"Maybe we should go back," Hisoka said, after sitting down beside Tsuzuki, who was leaning over, holding his head in his hands, and breathing heavily.

Tsuzuki looked up, looking very, very sad, "But I want to go with 'Soka to the restaurant!" He practically begged.

"We can go tomorrow, or some other day when you're feeling better, alright?"

"But I want to go now, please? Besides, I haven't had anything to eat yet!" Tsuzuki pleaded, using his trademark puppy-dog eyes.

Hisoka sighed. Even though he acted cold around others, he still cared about his friends, especially Tsuzuki.

"Let's go back to your place and I'll cook you something, alright?" Hisoka said, and Tsuzuki looked at him with surprise, then happiness.

"Can I really?" Tsuzuki asked with glee, jumping up and down, just like a child. Hisoka had never offered to cook him something, he had never even stepped inside Tsuzuki's apartment.

The two partners headed back to Tsuzuki's apartment. Tsuzuki was very happy, although he wasn't feeling to good, but the dizziness was going away, and the cold air felt good on his skin.

When they got back to Tsuzuki's apartment, the dizziness was completely gone, but for some reason, he felt hot, despite the cold air.

They went into the apartment and Tsuzuki sank onto the couch, Hisoka looked at him, and went into the kitchen, coming out with a wet cloth.

He commanded Tsuzuki to lay down on the couch, who complied. He didn't want Hisoka to get mad at him.

Tsuzuki's stomach growled again. "Hisoka, I'm hungry! Make me something. Please?" Tsuzuki begged.

"Fine, just wait a minute," Hisoka said before going back to the kitchen to make something to eat.

Tsuzuki heard Hisoka going through the cabinets and fridge, looking for something to cook. Tsuzuki smiled, he thought maybe it would be good if he had Hisoka cooking for him. He'd certainly like it. Maybe Hisoka could live with him too. Yeah, and they could shower together and sleep together…

When Tsuzuki thought that, he gasped, he didn't think that he thought of Hisoka that way, but now that he thought about it, maybe he did. He knew he had an attraction to the boy, but he didn't think it would lead to anything.

Tsuzuki was still thinking when Hisoka came back, with a large bowl of soup, which Tsuzuki ate and slurped happily.

Hisoka sat down next to him while he finished the soup off.

"Did you want more?" Hisoka asked, looking at Tsuzuki concerned.

"I'm fine," Tsuzuki said happily. Tsuzuki didn't really think about his next actions. He put his arms around Hisoka's waist, pushing him over a little, and snuggled into Hisoka's chest.

"BAKA!" Hisoka yelled, blushing and trying to get Tsuzuki off, but to no avail. Tsuzuki just wouldn't let go.

"Hisoka, how do you feel about me?" Tsuzuki suddenly asked after Hisoka quit struggling to get him off.

"What?" Hisoka's voice cracked, what was up with Tsuzuki tonight?

"I mean, do you like me as a friend, or maybe… you know… something more?" Tsuzuki asked, looking towards the ground, still holding onto Hisoka.

He felt Hisoka shift, he knew he was making the boy uncomfortable, but he just had to ask.

"What's with this, all of a sudden?" Hisoka asked, warily.

"I don't really know why I'm asking, but, I need to know," Tsuzuki said quietly, and looked into Hisoka's eyes.

"Come on, baka. You probably have a fever, so go to bed," Hisoka said, trying to push Tsuzuki off of him, but Tsuzuki held him tighter.

For some reason, Tsuzuki's body was starting to feel even hotter, even though it was cold inside the apartment, and he was starting to sweat.

"Tsuzuki. Let. Go. Now." Hisoka commanded, he was picking up on an odd feeling coming off of Tsuzuki.

"No, not until you answer my question." Tsuzuki said, but when he saw the look on Hisoka's face he added, "Please?"

"Tsuzuki, don't make me tell you again." Hisoka was starting to get mad, and Tsuzuki could see it, and almost started to whimper.

Tsuzuki put his face up to Hisoka's, to where their noses were almost touching. Hisoka leaned back in surprise, and he knew he was blushing.

Tsuzuki moved forward again, now Hisoka couldn't lean back any farther.

"Tsuzuki, what ar-," was as far as Hisoka got before Tsuzuki put his lips softly on Hisoka's.

Tsuzuki felt Hisoka freeze up, and pulled away quickly, and taking his arms from Hisoka. He had no idea why he kissed the boy in the first place.

Tsuzuki got up quickly and started backing away and apologizing. He looked at his partner, who was staring at him with a dazed and confused look on his face.

"I'm so sorry!" Tsuzuki said again, then turned around and shut himself in his room, and lay down on his bed. Now Hisoka hated him, he was sure of it, he had ruined his chances of being with him. Hisoka would probably never trust him ever again.

Tsuzuki flipped over onto his back, putting the pillow over his face. Oh, how he hated himself right now.

He didn't hear his bedroom door open and close, or the footsteps coming over to his bed, but he did feel it when someone crawled onto his bed, close to him.

Tsuzuki peeked out from underneath the pillow, and couldn't believe it, Hisoka, was on his hands and knees on his bed. Tsuzuki could just imagine the blush that would be on Hisoka's face right now.

"I'm sorry," Tsuzuki said, feeling the tears starting to well up, and pulled the pillow back on his face, only for it to be taken away by Hisoka.

"What are you do-," Tsuzuki said when he felt soft lips on his own. Then Hisoka pulled away.

"The least you could do is wait for me to respond before you start hiding," Hisoka said softly, speaking about when Tsuzuki ran off, leaving him sitting on the couch, dazed.

"But- but I thought you hated me!" Tsuzuki almost cried.

Hisoka frowned, "Why would I hate you? You should really give someone a chance to speak before coming to conclusions on your own you know."

"So you don't hate me?" Tsuzuki said hopefully.

"No, I don't hate you," Hisoka answered.

"Sooo… Does that mean you like me?" Tsuzuki asked, still hopeful. Hisoka leaned down and kissed him again.

"Doesn't that answer it?" Hisoka asked, and Tsuzuki was positive that there was never a time that he was happier than now.

"I like you too!" Tsuzuki said happily, this felt like a dream.

Tsuzuki leaned up and over, giving Hisoka a kiss, and then lifted the boy up, putting Hisoka to where he was straddling Tsuzuki's waist, without breaking the kiss.

To Tsuzuki's happiness, Hisoka didn't pull away or try to break the kiss. Instead, he ran his tongue over Tsuzuki's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which he was granted.

Their tongue's sparred for awhile, before Tsuzuki won, and started exploring Hisoka's mouth.

Tsuzuki felt himself harden, and he knew without a doubt that Hisoka felt it too.

Tsuzuki broke the kiss; they both needed air badly. Tsuzuki gave Hisoka another passionate kiss, and then flipped them over to where Tsuzuki was lying on top of Hisoka, the boy's legs on either side of him.

Tsuzuki broke the kiss again, and started to slowly kiss down Hisoka's jawbone, to his neck, the whole time, making sure that Hisoka wanted it. He wasn't about to force the boy into something that he didn't want to do.

Tsuzuki started nibbling on Hisoka's ear, causing the boy to give a quiet moan. Then he went back down to Hisoka's neck, and gave him a love-mark, getting another moan from Hisoka.

Suddenly, Hisoka managed to flip them over again, to where he was on top again, and smirked when he saw the surprised look on Tsuzuki's face.

Then Hisoka started doing what Tsuzuki had done to him, kissing down the jawbone, to the neck. Nibbling on the ear, making Tsuzuki moan this time, and then giving Tsuzuki a love-mark of his own.

Tsuzuki couldn't believe what Hisoka was doing, and it felt amazing too. He felt Hisoka's fingers on the buttons of his shirt, unbuttoning them slowly, kissing Tsuzuki passionately on the lips again.

Everything started getting hazy when Hisoka started unbuttoning Tsuzuki's pants, and pulled down the zipper.

He could feel Hisoka put his hand down underneath Tsuzuki's clothes, reaching for his aching member. Tsuzuki moaned loudly when he felt Hisoka's hand enclose around it and start to-

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Went Tsuzuki's alarm clock, and Tsuzuki woke with a start. He sat up confused, he was fully clothed in his bed. He remembered last night, but, for some reason, couldn't remember what happened after Hisoka had touched him.

'_It wasn't a dream, right?_' Tsuzuki thought frantically, and looked around for Hisoka, who wasn't there.

Tsuzuki got up off the bed. He couldn't find anything that could have meant that Hisoka was there last night. His clothes were buttoned up, there were no dirty dishes, nothing.

His stomach growled loudly, but Tsuzuki ignored it, sitting on the couch and trying think. Last night had seemed so vivid, it couldn't be a dream.

Tsuzuki decided he would ask Hisoka when he picked the boy up for work, so he got ready.

Tsuzuki was standing outside Hisoka's apartment. Hisoka made him stand outside, just like Tsuzuki was doing now.

Hisoka opened the door and walked out, Tsuzuki trailing behind him.

"Um, Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked, Hisoka stopped to look at him, waiting.

"Never mind," Tsuzuki said, he'd lost his courage to ask about last night. What if last night really **hadn't **happened, if it was a dream. If he had asked Hisoka about what might actually have been a dream, and Hisoka had denied it, would the boy think him some kind of pervert? But there was one thing he had to ask.

"Hey Hisoka, did you come to my place last night?" A pause, "Yes," came the answer.

"Did, um, something happen?" Tsuzuki said, he was glad Hisoka was in front of him, that way the boy wouldn't see him blushing.

"No, you fell asleep."

"Oh, sorry." Tsuzuki was thinking that Hisoka had came, but Tsuzuki was asleep, so he left.

Tsuzuki sighed, "Is something wrong?" Hisoka asked, concerned.

"No, I'm just thinking about a dream I had last night."

"Was it bad?"

"No, it was just something I wish was real."

"Oh," Was all that was said, they were in Meifu now, and were heading towards there office.

Watari went in Tsuzuki and Hisoka's office, and, after noticing Tsuzuki the sad look on the man's face, asked the older shinigami to follow him.

"What's wrong, Tsuzuki?" Watari asked.

"Watari, have you ever had a dream that you wished was real, so badly?" Tsuzuki asked, looking at the ground.

"Of course, doesn't everyone?"

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Tsuzuki was still looking at the ground, and wouldn't look Watari in the eye.

"Did something happen last night with Hisoka after I left?" Watari guessed.

"No, nothing at all," Tsuzuki said dejectedly. Watari was about to ask him something else when Hisoka poked his head around the office door, and called Tsuzuki back to hurry up and get back to work.

Tsuzuki left Watari, who stood there and thought, '_Something must have gone bad with my new experiment,_' and walked back to his lab, deep in thought.

Tsuzuki sat back in his chair, his shields were completely down, but he didn't care anymore.

Hisoka looked over at him confused, why was Tsuzuki letting down his shields? He could pick up on almost everything that was going through Tsuzuki's mind, and blushed when Tsuzuki started thinking about the dream. Hisoka sighed and got up, walking over to Tsuzuki.

He was standing in front of Tsuzuki now, and Tsuzuki was looking at him with such a sad look on his face. Hisoka sighed again and leaned over, grabbing either side of the armrests on Tsuzuki's chair and leaned forward, their faces barely inches apart.

Tsuzuki gasped when Hisoka put his lips on Tsuzuki's own. Then he started kissing back, their kiss becoming more and more passionate.

They needed air so Hisoka broke the kiss, and whispered something in Tsuzuki's ear.

"Last night wasn't a dream."

* * *

**So, how did you like my fanfic, was it good?**

**(I think it would be good if I explained something. When Hisoka said Tsuzuki was asleep, he meant that Tsuzuki had fallen asleep on him when he was doing a certain something something.)**

**I just felt like I should mention it, so no one gets confused.**

**Please review, I beg of you.**

**There maybe a sequel if I get enough reviews (or not, it depends I'm really in the mood to write one, though if people ask, then I will happily.)**


End file.
